


Pens and blossoms of denied love

by Lonelypeach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, F/M, Jean In Denial, Smart Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelypeach/pseuds/Lonelypeach
Summary: Highschool prompt, of fem eren being the brains





	

**Author's Note:**

> probably not gonna continue: "The Key" SORRY DONT SHOOT ME

There’s a girl in Jean’s class, whom is so confident in herself that she writes in black ink on tests. The class has grown into an accustomed routine to see if today’s class was going to be hard or easy. They did this by checking the girl’s writing utensil, if she was using the normal size two pencil everyone knew today would be a little laid back. If she’s using a black ink Bic pen, then today wasn’t so merciful. The students would relinquish to the teacher and suffer. The girl was by far the smartest, or maybe she studied, or she just did her work. Either way, it was working for her. 

Jean normally stayed away from her and did the same. He found her so irritable and just a plain showoff. She wasn’t the classic nerd, she was loud and had flaws. She had a weird laugh, Jean is angered by it because he finds it cute for some strange reason. The days would pass on and on; Jean would stay away almost obsessively because he felt different around her. 

He tells himself that he’s crazy. He could not, by any means, have a crush on Eren Jaeger. 

He feels even crazier when he finds that she smells pleasant or the fact she occasionally helps him with his notes, because she says he’s hopeless in mathematics. Jean could argue because he feels like everyone sucks at it. He just flips her off and she sticks her tongue at him, blowing raspberry. 

Jean finds himself thinking of her in bed. He thinks of tan thighs and that pleasant smell of the earth, her stupid crooked smile; her eyes, her scratched up baby painted nails. He thinks of her, he thinks of Eren.

He suddenly realized he doesn’t want anything sexually from her. Just to hold her hand, something sappy. Like that would ever happen…

As the year passed, birthdays spent and Eren finding herself in the embrace of her school enemy. They don’t know what to say; what was there to say. They held hands as they lied down on a thin layer of blankets, shielding them from the metal of Jean’s truck. “Ere,” it was a nickname Jean had come up for her around winter break where they’d meet at the park, “Do you see us getting married someday?” He was strangely out of character today.   
But sometimes, when you’re lying down with someone in the night. Some deep parts of you come out. Personal thoughts come out, discussions, proposals. Eren doesn’t change expressions but her ears are red, almost matching her step-sister’s scarf. 

She nods.

“Really? Heh, this isn’t like you Eren.”

“Shut the fuck up, you were the one to start it. If you don’t like it, why’d you start it?”

Jean rolls his eyes, and props himself onto his side. “I only started it because I love you, dumbass.” Eren turns her head away from him. He grabs her chin and kisses her. They stay there for a moment, their lips moving in sync as it pressed on. Wasn’t long before clothes are discarded, “If you mentioned you had a body like this I would’ve stopped throwing paper balls at you.” Jean teased. Eren threw her bra at him.


End file.
